Explosión carmesí - kiribakuweek2019
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: Siempre estarían juntos y harían cosas increíbles. Tan increíbles como una explosión carmesí [#kiribakuweek2019]
1. Día 1 - Dance

**Explosión carmesí**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

**Sinopsis:** Siempre estarían juntos y harían cosas increíbles. Tan increíbles como una explosión carmesí. [#kiribakuweek2019]

**Nota de la autora:** Primer día para ustedes. Espero les guste y si tienen dudas sobre la familia de Kirishima, les invito a pasarse por blog llamado _El refugio de Salamander _que está aquí mismo en Wattpad.

* * *

**Día 1 – Dance **

—¡Basta, Hideo!

Eijiro levantó la vista de su libro de dibujos cuando escuchó a sus padres reír. Miro a una de sus hermanas hacer un gesto de asco.

—Ya se pusieron melosos —comentó la mayor de los tres, Etsui.

—No lo entiendo. Parece que lo hacen apropósito cada vez que estamos en la sala —señaló Estuko. Eijiro tenía su mirada fija en ella—. Papá y mamá son muy cariñosos, ¿verdad, pequeño?

El pequeño se giró hacia sus padres y les prestó atención. Estaban siendo ridículos y amorosos de nuevo, como siempre lo eran cuando sus hermanas y él permanecían en la sala.

—Parecen como un cuento de hadas... —comentó. Con siete años, Eijiro tenía pocos conocimientos sobre cómo definir a una pareja romántica—. ¿Y si busco mi dragón rojo para asustarlos? —sugirió.

Sus hermanas rieron y le indicaron que lo dejaran. Eijiro arrugó el entrecejo y les restó importancia, era prioridad terminar de pintar sin pasarse de las líneas. Sin embargo, escasos minutos después, las risas de sus padres volvieron a llamar su atención y esta vez la curiosidad por entender que hacían fue más fuerte que colorear.

Su padre estaba abrazando a su madre mientras giraba con ella. Su madre se reía a carcajadas, con las manos sueltas y confiando plenamente en su esposo. Sus ojos brillaban con deleite y con amor, la sonrisa en su rostro era interminable mientras se balanceaba y giraba con el hombre de sus sueños.

Una suave melodía se escuchaba en la radio, pero el baile no seguía el ritmo en realidad. Llevaban así un largo tiempo y el pequeño estaba un poco atónito de que no estuvieran cansados de solo girar, hacer pasos torpes y reír absurdamente. Supuso que el amor podría hacer eso tal como en los cuentos que su mamá solía leerle. Tal vez. El amor parecía dar las energías de cientos de héroes y las alas para volar por el cielo.

Sus hermanas tenían razón al decir que era cursi.

Eijiro se disponía a volver a colorear y no distraerse más. Sus padres siempre bailaban y eran muy amorosos entre sí. ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente?, ¿que llamaba su atención ahora?

—Para ya. Caeré y será tu culpa, Hideo Kirishima —se carcajeó la mujer apretando a su marido. Sus piernas temblaron por el cansancio, pero no tenía ningún deseo de renunciar en sus ojos color carmesí.

—Bueno, mi querida Ashe —dijo Hideo, fuerte y orgulloso. Su rostro estaba enterrado en su cabello—. ¿Cuál es el punto de bailar sino consigo hacer que pierdas la cabeza?

Y así, pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura hasta sus muslos y, sin dudarlo, la alzó como sino sucediera nada. Los brazos de Ashe rodearon a Hideo por el cuello y se abrazaron por un momento, antes de que su esposa dejara de pensar y lo besara con fuerza.

La hermana mayor hizo una mueca de asco y miró hacia otro lado antes de que la cosa empeorará, según ella. La diferencia es que ahora sus padres estaban mirando y Eijiro se sintió acobardado por haber estado sin acusar su hermana.

—Creo que nuestros hijos no están contentos con nuestro espectáculo —comentó Ashe viendo la cara molesta de sus hijas.

Etsui desvío la mirada para evitar reproches. Eijiro permaneció mirando en silencio a sus padres con curiosidad. ¿Acaso el baile tenía otro sentido?, ¿querían decir algo más?

—¡Es ridículo lo que hacen, están así todo el domingo! —Estuko, siendo más extrovertida, comento todo al respecto.

—¿Y acabo sabes porque lo hacemos? —indagó Hideo entre risas.

Ante la reacción alegre de su padre, Estuko se sintió confundida. La mayor ahora estaba con la misma chispa de curiosidad que su hermanito.

—No, pero…, ¡seguro no tiene utilidad! —contraatacó.

—Eso no lo creas. Como te muevas definirá tu vida y el mayor baile es con la vida —comentó el hombre. Hideo observó que su hijo pequeño no le quitaba la vista de encima—. Eijiro se ve interesado, ¿quieres que papá te enseñe a bailar?

—¡No metas a Eijiro en esto! —Estuko saltó.

—Pero, pero… —el pequeño dudo, inseguro de la propuesta—. ¿Y si lo arruino?

Hideo sonrió ante Eijiro y su dilema. El menor de sus hijos solía ser muy inseguro muchas veces y parecía sentirse poco adecuado para ser un héroe en el futuro a pesar de tener un quirk particular. Ambos padres buscaban la forma de incentivar al niño, pero esta optaba por rechazarlos. Sin embargo, por pura casualidad, había visto como Eijiro miraba al aclamado héroe Crimson Riot y su padre intuyó que estaría bien en el futuro.

No obstante, el ídolo no podría resolver el valor del baile allí mismo. Por eso, se agachó y ambas miradas carmesíes quedaron enfrentadas. Él extendió su mano y Eijiro la sujeto por costumbre a obedecer.

—¿Y lo arruinarías por no saber? —cuestiono Hideo al pequeño—. Ei, apenas estas empezando y si, puede salir mal las primeras veces, es parte de aprender. Parte de la vida —sonriendo, él tomó ambas manos de su retoño—. Y sino aprendes a moverte no podrás con el baile que, en sí, es la vida. ¿Qué dices entonces?

—Bueno...—Eijiro titubeó, pero ante el discurso alentador de su padre, sonrió—. Quiero intentarlo…

—¡Así se habla, Eijiro!

El niño no espero la manera en que su padre lo abrazó por la espalda con un brazo y sostuvo su mano en alto con el otro. ¿Qué estaban por hacer?

—¡No, mamá, no lo haré! —su hermana Estuko protestaba contra su madre. Era gracioso.

—Necesito pareja y tú tanto que deseas saber porque bailamos, ahora lo sabrás —Ashe estaba divertida con la actitud de la hija del medio quien, por resignación, accedió. Etsui reía—. No te burles porque eres la siguiente —lanzó mordazmente.

Padre e hijo compartieron una risa y se miraron dispuesto a iniciar. Hideo hablo.

—Dirigiré.

Eijiro pensó que era claramente obvio que no sabía bailar.

—Sigue mis pasos. Cuando mamá te lleve, tú la estarás guiando.

—¿Por qué, papá? ¿no solo me enseñarías a bailar?

—Claro que lo haré. Pero ninguno de nosotros sabe si querrás guiar o solo seguirás, así que veremos de hacer ambas cosas.

—Ah, ¿y eso también servirá en la vida? —preguntó desde su posición.

—Claro —respondió Hideo con seguridad ante sus hijos—. ¿Qué clase de padre sería si ni siquiera le enseño a mis hijos cómo hacer que la vida sea fructífera y tu amor pierda la cabeza por ti?

Y mientras sus hermanas hacían una mueca de asco, Eijiro quedó en silencio.

En esa misma sala, solo que muchos años más tarde, Eijiro y su pareja eran encaminados por su hija mayor. Los padres de Kirishima observaban la escena con ternura, recordando cómo su hijo menor había tomado con mucho aprecio el baile y confesado años después que lo ayudó mucho con su actual pareja y amor de su vida, Katsuki Bakugo. Fue una sorpresa que esa persona fuera de su mismo género, sus padres no cuestionaron porque se notaba que estaba enamorado y ese amor se manifestó más tarde en Bailey y Fudo, sus dos pequeños nietos.

—¡Haces otra mueca de asco y te partiré la cara, mocoso!

—¡Cállate, viejo!

Aunque Fudo fuera como Katsuki en sus peores momentos ocasionalmente.

Mientras Bailey resultó ser un equilibro de las personalidades de ambos padres, Fudo había heredado el gen Bakugo con más fuerza. Para Kirishima era el karma actuando hacia su esposo que era quien más peleaba con su hijo.

—¿Por qué papá Baku insiste en pelear por Fudo? —murmuró Bailey que danzaba torpemente con su otro padre. A pesar de que siempre pisoteaba los dedos de Kirishima, este siempre permanecía afable a continuar—. Que se olvide que odie el baile y ya.

—Nena, sucede que papá Baku no desea que se pierda la tradición de mi familia. El padre de mi padre lo hizo, lo estoy haciendo contigo y aunque Fudo no quiera, le tocará —Eijiro miro danzar a su padre con uno de los hijos de su hermana. Sonrió recordando sus propios comienzos—. Porque…, ¿qué clase de padre sería si ni siquiera le enseño a mis hijos cómo hacer que la vida sea fructífera y tu amor pierda la cabeza por ti?

Bailey sonrió ante eso y abrazó a su padre.

—Ahora entiendo porque papá Baku dice que eres de pies ligeros —y Bailey carcajeó junto a su padre, orgullosa.

Ella también había cuestionado porque sus padres bailaban sin tener un sentido del ritmo o pasos. No había tan agresiva como su hermano, no obstante, había sido Bakugo quien le había explicado

—Bailey, papá Kiri baila conmigo porque tu abuelo Hideo le enseñó. Pero es más que eso —Katsuki intercambió una mirada amorosa con su marido—. Es la vida. La vida es un baile, así que esto te ayudará con la vida. ¿Entiendes?

—Si entiendo —habría dicho en ese momento y ahora también.

No era simplemente mover los pies o las manos. Era una forma de enfrentar la vida. La vida era un baile.


	2. Día 2 - Children

**Explosión carmesí**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

**Sinopsis: **Siempre estarían juntos y harían cosas increíbles. Tan increíbles como una explosión carmesí. [#kiribakuweek2019]

**Nota de la autora: **Disculpen por subir esto un día atrasado. En unas horas subo el del día de hoy.

* * *

**Día 2 – Children**

Masaru Bakugo no era un hombre que se metiera en los asuntos de su hijo. Desde corta edad, Katsuki se había mostrado bastante independiente y salvó su carácter no era problemático, al menos con él. La historia con su esposa era distinta, pero comprendía que el vínculo entre una madre y su hijo varón era un misterio.

Eso fue el porqué de su sorpresa cuando fue citado por el esposo de su hijo y este para hablar en privado sin las madres de cada uno. Ahora estaba llegando a su departamento en plena ciudad para descubrir de qué iban a conversar. En su mente, creía que ambos podrían estar necesitando dinero y para evitar escándalos pensaban en pedirle discretamente a él. Si fuera ese el caso, mantendría el secreto, estaba enterado de que Mitsuki Bakugo y Ashe Kirishima podrían ser madres muy intensas con sus hijos.

Una vez que estuvo en la puerta del departamento, golpeó la puerta dos veces hasta que Eijiro salió a abrirle. Este llevaba el cabello suelto, estaba con unas bermudas oscuras y una playera gris. Sin olvidar sus características crocs del color de su cabello.

—¡Hola, Eijiro!, ¿qué tal estás? —Masaru saludó efusivamente a su hijo político y le enseñó una bolsa—. Traje unas donas para comer. No iba a venir con las manos vacías.

—¡Pa', no se hubiera molestado! —le contestó el pelirrojo revisando la bolsa. Eran donas cubiertas de chocolate—. Pero se ven deliciosas, gracias.

—Todo sea por mis hijos.

Masaru y Eijiro avanzaron por el corto pasillo hacia la cocina. La mesa estaba servida para tres y el olor a café pico en la nariz del padre de Bakugo de forma estimulante.

—Vaya parece que desde muy temprano estás despierto —dijo viendo la cocina. Eijiro sonrió, avergonzado—. ¿Dónde me siento?

—Del lado izquierdo. Ya terminó de acomodar las donas y sacar las tostadas —le señalo con una mano enguantada y riendo—. Katsuki prefiere comer tostadas sin bordes. Le dije que es complicado sacarlas, pero él insiste, «¡tú preparas el desayuno los domingos así que tú le sacas los bordes. Cuando sea mi día, yo lo haré» y lo grita espantando a Croc y Murderous Explosive Queen. Después yo tengo que consolar a esa tarántula.

—Eso es demasiado consentimiento, Eijiro —Masaru carcajeó.

—Claro, es como un niño…

Masaru observó como su yerno se movía con elegancia y, ciertamente, muy contento. Reconocía que el pelirrojo era un espíritu jovial y optimista por naturaleza, pero en ese momento si había una diferencia. Sea por cómo se desenvolvió en la cocina o cuando comenzó a tararear una canción que no supo descifrar, percibió una chispa. Algo que solamente había visto con cierto grupo de personas y…

—¿Qué café quiere, papá? —preguntó Eijiro interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento.

—¿Ah? Lo siento, café negro está bien —contestó rápidamente y ahora observo la cocina, buscando respuestas. El espacio estaba igual a cuando había ido hacía dos semanas: decorado típico del ambiente, la nevera con memorándums y fotografías. La propia mesa estaba igual y un par de imágenes de la boda seguían allí.

¿Qué era lo diferente entonces?

Aparte de la ya ausencia notable de su hijo, el hombre no podía descifrar qué ocurría. Intrigado, supuso que la falta de Bakugo allí podría tener que ver.

—¿Katsuki?

—Todavía está bañándose. Le dije que usted iba a llegar, pero el muy flojo no movía un dedo —dijo con reprensión mientras le servía café a su suegro, este carcajeó—. ¿Azúcar?

—Dos por favor —contestó—. Él no ha cambiado. Siempre costaba que se levantara para ir a clases.

—Uno pensaría que por eso sería un flojo. Pero, era uno de los más brillantes en la academia y siempre me ayudó cuando tuve problemas con matemáticas —Kirishima sirve el café y se sienta frente a Masaru, sonriendo—. No son mi fuerte todavía…

—No podemos cubrir todos los aspectos —el hombre dio un sorbo al café y agregó—. Hay cosas que deben dejarse como están, no perturbarse. Donde hay que poner el ojo es en las buenas ambiciones. Aquellas que regocijan, permiten el desarrollo personal y los más allegados.

—Sí, hablando de dónde poner el ojo... —justo cuando Eijiro iba a hablar, Katsuki entró en la cocina. Observó la espalda de su padre y la mirada estupefacta de su pareja—. Ya saliste del baño —expresó el pelirrojo bajando la mirada, nervioso.

Bakugo frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué hablaron yerno y suegro en su tiempo en la ducha? Dispuesto a no preguntar de inmediato, decidió analizar el ambiente y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Hola, viejo… —dijo a su padre. Masaru sonrió levemente—. Hola, fresa —con un tono más privado, Katsuki se acercó a su pareja y le dio un beso sin preocuparse por la presencia de su progenitor—. ¿Ya le sacaste los bordes a las tostadas?

—Sí, ahí están —señaló Eijiro y luego suspiro. Inmediatamente el castaño comenzó a devorar su desayuno—. No tienes remedio. ¡Incluso frente a tu padre! —reprochó el pelirrojo.

—Mi casa, no su casa —excusó.

—También actuabas así en preparatoria.

Con el rabillo del ojo mirando a su pareja, Katsuki mordió una tostada haciendo saltar las migajas por toda la mesa. La mesa pulcra y ordenada que Eijiro había armado ya no estaba. Sonrió con perversidad.

—¡Katsuki, ya para!

—¡Eijiro!

Y la pelea estalló.

Tan absortos estaban en su trifulca de pareja que no repararon en Masaru Bakugo mirando la situación en su debido detalle. Su yerno sobresaltado y contento, su hijo jugando traviesamente. A pesar de eso, el aire armonioso se sentía y era estimulante. Algo que solo había percibido una vez…

—Ustedes dos si serán excelentes padres.

—¿Qué…?

Ground Zero dejó caer una tostada de su boca y Red Riot se desplomó en su silla, sorprendido. Masaru sonría cándidamente ante los aturdidos jóvenes.

—Lo he visto ya. Esas actitudes son de la dulce espera —los miro a ambos con ternura —. Uno no oculta su felicidad y el otro suele hacer travesuras…, ¿por qué no lo dijeron antes? —Katsuki desvió la mirada y Eijiro la bajo. A Masaru lo atrapó la incertidumbre—. ¿Hay algún problema…?

El pelirrojo suspiro y miro al castaño. Este solo se sentó y sujeto su mano con fuerza. El héroe explosivo no diría nada. Eijiro habló.

—No sabíamos si lo aceptarían tan fácilmente. Además, la profesión podría dejar huérfano a nuestro o nuestros hijos. No es algo que deseemos —el agarre de Bakugo se intensificó—. Los programas de adopción no permiten a dos héroes adoptar y nuestra solución es alquilar un vientre.

—Pero el sistema es una mierda y no quieren aceptarnos. Nos juzgan por ser dos hombres, maldita sea —Katsuki finalmente habló, dejando ver su malestar—. Nuestra única salida es ir al extranjero y hacer todo allá. La amiga rubia del idiota de Deku…

—Melissa —interrumpió Kirishima.

—Sí, esa —recordó Ground Zero—. Quiere ayudarnos. Pero no podemos simplemente salir de aquí.

—Ya veo —dijo Masaru, concluyente. Ciertamente la situación era delicada. Pero el hecho de ser padres era algo que ambos jóvenes deseaban y se notaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguirla—. Veré que puedo hacer. Ustedes solo confíen en mí.

El rostro aliviado de ambos fue gratificante.

—Gracias, pa'.

—Sí, sí, sí. Gracias viejo…

—Todo sea por mis hijos —repitió y carcajeando, agregó—. Y mis futuros nietos.


	3. Día 3 - Strawberries

**Explosión carmesí**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

**Sinopsis: **Siempre estarían juntos y harían cosas increíbles. Tan increíbles como una explosión carmesí. [#kiribakuweek2019]

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Cómo los trata la Kiribaku Week? Estoy satisfecha con todo el material que ha salido y me hubiese gustado dibujar, pero sinceramente no es lo mismo el tiempo para escribir que para dibujar.

El otro año seguramente escriba menos y dibuje más. No me da el cuerpo para escribir tanto. Miren, estoy subiendo esto un día tarde.

* * *

**Día 3 - Strawberries**

_Don't worry about tomorrow_

_'Cause these walls will never fall_

_I just want to let the world know_

—¡Estoy en casa! —pronunció una cantarina voz, sin embargo, el sonido de la música hizo imposible distinguirla. Su dueña, intrigada, avanzó hacia la cocina y vio que la música provenía del celular de su padre. Lo apagó enseguida.

—¡Hey, cortaste la mejor parte! —señaló con malestar, pero sonrió de inmediato al ver a su hija—. ¡Bienvenida, Bailey! Pensé que estarías con tus amigos en el karaoke.

—No tenía ganas de ir —contestó encogiéndose los hombros y revisando el refrigerador en busca de algún postre—. ¿Papá Baku?

—Patrullando. Y tu hermano en su cuarto quien sabe que jugando —Kirishima continúo cortando los vegetales y su hija clavó su mirada en él. El pelirrojo se sintió observado—. ¿Está todo en orden?

Bailey se dio cuenta que fue muy evidente y desvió la mirada rápidamente. Demasiado tarde para evitar el cuestionario de Red Riot, este ya había abandonado su tarea encargando a la mayor de sus hijos con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Papá, por favor….

—Dilo.

—Ah…, ¿es en serio?

—Ve. La cara. Seria.

—¡Esta bien! —hastiada por la mirada rojiza sobre ella, Bailey desistió. Suspirando, se acomodó en una silla de la mesa, perseguida por la visual de su padre—. Estaba pensando en el cumpleaños de papá Baku y sé que todos los años es medio…

—Particular para festejar —cortó Kirishima—. Se que tu papá a veces es…, único para las festividades y depende el año para que esté de ánimos o no.

—¡Exacto! —Bailey interrumpió esta vez. Era indiscutible que en ella predominaban los atributos del pelirrojo—. Pero ya que está por cumplir cuarenta, quería hacerle algo especial y… —la muchacha revolvió entre sus bolsillos y sacó una especie de nota doblada de una forma especial—, creí que al ver esto tendrías una idea —Kirishima lo tomó con intriga entre sus manos, reconociéndose al instante—. Es una de tus cartas, ¿no es así?

—Sí… —murmuró leyendo la vieja carta. Estaba fechada de quince años atrás, se notaba en el estado del papel y legibilidad de lo escrito. Sin embargo, el aroma de la fruta con la cual la había bañado continuaba como el primer día—. Cartas de fresas. Las comenzamos a usar en el último año en la U.A y después se volvieron costumbre.

La chica de cabello oscuro miró a su padre, expectante. Él percibió con velocidad que estaba interesada en saber más.

—Teníamos diecisiete o dieciocho años, más o menos. Ya estábamos saboreando la adultez y el hecho de que ya seríamos héroes profesionales —dijo, comenzando a recordar—. Bakugo y yo apenas habíamos entablado nuestra relación y solo algunos lo sabían cómo los chicos y nuestros padres por razones obvias. No queríamos llamar la atención porque a pesar de ser sólo estudiantes, dos hombres juntos no estaba visto tan bien de todas formas…

«Bakugo no tenía a muchas personas ajenas a nuestro círculo de amigos a quienes decirles. La clase y el profesor Aizawa lo sospechaban o sentían que tarde o temprano sucedería. Solo nos dijeron que nos mantuviéramos alerta.

Quise decirle a Tetsutetsu, porque a pesar de ser de la clase rival, era mi hermano de quirk y debía saberlo. Solamente no era sencillo admitirlo frente a él que siempre insistió en hacerme conocer chicas para así salir con Kendo y con él. Recuerdo que fue después de clases cuando me escabullí hacia su dormitorio, acababa de salir del propio cuarto de Bakugo después de…»

—¿Después de…? —interrumpió Bailey. De improviso, el rostro de su padre se había tornado rojo y parecía algo incómodo—. Oh, ya veo. No es una imagen que deseaba tener.

—¡Lo lamento, lo lamento! —le imploró—. ¿Quieres que continúe?

—Claro, solamente sin la parte para mayores de edad —insistió su hija.

—De acuerdo…

«Acababa de salir del propio cuarto de Bakugo después de…jugar naipes y damas chinas. Tetsutetsu sabía que lo esperaba para conversar así que fue sencillo entrar a su cuarto, no me sorprendió ver que Kendo también estaba ahí. Eran pareja y una muy unida después de todo. Su presencia era indispensable.

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, Kirishima —Tetsutetsu me había reclamado, pero una sonrisa había adorado su rostro y me extendió su brazo en un apretón amistoso—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Oh, nada importante —contesté con tranquilidad. Kendo me saludo desde la cama de su novio con la mano, a secas le asentí. Nos sentamos en las sillas cercanas al escritorio de Tetsutetsu—. No interrumpí nada, ¿cierto? —susurré con cierta timidez. Eran jóvenes y tenían hormonas, tal vez…

—¡No, descuida! No somos conejos en tiempo de apareamiento, Kirishima —me contestó para aflojar. Suspire aliviado y lo mire fijo, su rostro denotaba que esperaba con expectativa mi relevación.

Recuerdo en puridad que allí comencé a sentir pánico. A pesar de haber ensayado con Mina como decirlo y confiar en mi hermano, el miedo todavía me acobardaba. Tetsutetsu me notaba con atención, ligeramente preocupado por el silencio incomodo que había nacido entre uno y otro. Kendo varias veces alzó la vista de su lectura para también observarme.

Respire hondo y los mire a ambos, debía hablar.

—Tetsutetsu, Kendo…. —el aire abandono mi cuerpo y el miedo se cierne sobre mí. Lo vencí de inmediato—. Soy gay y Bakugo es mi novio —y me detuve allí.

Decírselo a mi familia había sido simple porque incluso lo intuían. Con el caso de la familia de Bakugo fue igual. Nuestra clase esperaba que ya lo confirmáramos, sin embargo, estar frente a ellos era…

—Kirishima, estas sonrojado como una fresa.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Hermano, ya sabíamos que tenías algo con Bakugo! —Tetsutetsu se reía con fuerza de mí. No lo comprendía—. No tiendo porque tienes que…—y volvía a carcajear en total descontrol—. No, no puedo más…, ¡estas todo rojo!

—¡Tetsutetsu!

Antes de arrojarme sobre él, Kendo me detuvo.

—Llega a ser un poco tierno con toda la cara roja —Kendo sonaba cordial e hizo que redujera un poco mi molestia—. Sabes…

—¡¿Qué demonios te burlas de mi novio, cara de acero?! —y Bakugo entro, interrumpiendo»

—¡¿Cómo llegó papá Baku hasta el cuarto del tío Tetsu?! —cuestiono la muchacha.

— De verdad, es un enigma hasta hoy en día —dijo Kirishima restándole importancia—. Después de eso sin más comenzaron a discutir y mi cara sonrojada no desaparecía —suspiro—. Y Tetsutetsu tuvo la brillante idea de comentarle la comparación a tu papá…

—¡Estoy en casa! ¡Fresa, mocosos! —y desde la entrada se escuchó a Bakugo interrumpiendo, otra vez. A paso determinado y rápido, el castaño llegó hasta la cocina donde su esposo e hija conversaban—. ¿Qué no van a saludar?

—Sí, bienvenido a casa, Bakugo…—exclamó Kirishima con cierto cansancio. Sin embargo, correspondió el beso de su pareja con ningún problema—. ¿Qué tal el patrullaje?

—Lo mismo de siempre, fresa —contestó, mencionando su sobrenombre otra vez.

Bailey no lo había notado con tanto detalle hasta lo que le contó su padre pelirrojo. Era cierto que su otra figura paterna usaba ese mote sin vacilar. Como si siempre hubiera sido así y su tío no estaba errado.

Kirishima se ponía rojo como fresa por cualquier gesto de Bakugo.


	4. Día 4 - Bakusquad

**Explosión carmesí**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

**Sinopsis:** Siempre estarían juntos y harían cosas increíbles. Tan increíbles como una explosión carmesí. [#kiribakuweek2019]

**Nota de la autora: **Cuarto día de la semana, ¡y este tema fue uno de lo más divertidos de escribir!

Ciertamente el Bakusquad es un grupo precioso y tan versátil con el que puedes narrar diversas situaciones. Para esta ocasión, tenía muchas ideas, pero opte por una donde los integrantes del grupo den su opinión de la relación de su capitán y primer oficial.

**Edades de los personajes:** Entre 16 y 17 años. Segundo semestre del segundo año en la UA.

* * *

**Día 4 - Bakusquad **

Kaminari miró detenidamente a Bakugo, incomodando.

—¡No lo amo, mierda! —objetó este alejándose y mirando el terrario de su tarántula como única salida. El arácnido tenía la misma expresión de expectativa que Denki—. Estúpida traidora —le murmuró. Murderous Explosive Queen se metió en su pequeña cueva, indiferente.

—Estás en negación —insistió el blondo.

—¡No estoy en negación!

—Estás negando estar en negación en este momento.

—¡No estoy negando estar en negación ahora mismo!

—Estás absolutamente en negación del hecho de que estás negando estar en negación.

Parte de él deseaba lanzar una explosión en el rostro de Kaminari y borrarlo del plano existencial. Para desdicha suya o suerte de Kaminari, estaban en los dormitorios y un alboroto siendo medianoche no iba a traer a un profesor Aizawa muy simpático a donde se encontraban. Además, no es que Denki Kaminari estuviera diciendo una mentira, pero Katsuki Bakugo no era de esas personas que iban hablando de sus sentimientos con cualquier idiota que se le cruzara. Tenía contado con los dedos a quienes podía hablarles con plena sinceridad y, aunque fuera extraño, las personas que estaban ahí entraban en ese conteo por muy latosos que fueran.

—¿Qué? ¿sabes qué? Si lo amo. Ahora deja mi cuarto o te arrojo a la tarántula, Pikachu antropomórfico —dijo con resentimiento, pero ocultando su leve sonrojo. Kaminari comenzó a carcajear levemente cuando Jiro lo castigó con su quirk. Su enrojecimiento paso a una sonrisa satisfecha por la acción de la muchacha—. Gracias, parlante.

—De nada…—contestó ella riendo con el mismo toque malévolo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró dejando un semblante serio. Jiro miró a Mina—. No va a decir nada directamente, ¿o sí?

Mina Ashido suspiro observando a Bakugo caminar en círculos por el cuarto, solo dando leves miradas a las personas sentadas en su cama. Junto a Jiro y ella, también estaban Sero y Kaminari que habían sido convocados por el castaño hacía poco más de media hora para hablar de un asunto particular.

Eijiro Kirishima.

Todo el grupo no era ciego, ciertamente. Después de los eventos del primer año, fue asentando que Bakugo y Kirishima compartían un vínculo que sobrepasaba la amistad. El grupo no decía nada de forma rotunda porque bromear con la sexualidad del castaño era un terreno peligroso y se esperó que el tiempo demostrará cuál era la verdad detrás de todo eso. Las miradas, los encuentros y las salidas pronto dejaron entrever si había algo de índole romántico entre los futuros héroes. Sin embargo, no parecía que nadie diera un primer paso para aclarar las cosas y eso comenzaba a impacientar al Bakusquad.

_Bakusquad_. El nombre podría estar muy concentrado en Bakugo, pero era lo correcto. Quien siempre dirigía, a alaridos y protestas, pero formulaba los mejores planes era el dueño del quirk explosivo. Desde el primer festival deportivo donde el equipo había sido formado por Mina, Kirishima y Sero, el vínculo se fue forjando con rapidez. Denki y Jiro se sumarían tras haber participado en distintas experiencias con Bakugo y así el círculo fue conformado por ellos seis.

Después de casi dos años de conocerse, todos tenían lazos sólidos entre sí y el apoyo incondicional para ser los primeros estaba muy presente. Ante ojos ajenos a la interna del grupo, Bakugo era examinado como un estudiante hostil que usaba abusivamente de los más cercanos a él, desconociendo que podría llegar a ser inspirador a su manera y, aunque arraigado a su esencia, cumplía su rol de héroe. Fueron esos factores lo que hicieron que cada miembro del Bakusquad permaneciera allí al lado del castaño, apoyándolo y ellos mismos terminaron potenciando sus habilidades. Un vínculo construido día a día.

—Bakugo…

—¿Qué quieren, asistentes?

Un vínculo que se fortalecía en situaciones como esa.

—La pregunta es, ¿qué quieres tú?

—Aparte de a Kirishima, claro. Ya lo confirmaste, incluso lo amas.

—¡Kaminari, eres un idiota! —y otra vez, Jiro lo castigó.

—¡Ya déjame, Jiro! Dije algo que era verdad —rezongo el blondo contra la morena. Sero intentaba inútilmente ser neutral entre los dos y Mina estaba con la mirada en Bakugo—. Bakugo tiene admitirlo si quiere que lo ayudemos con Kirishima. Aunque no entiendo porque nos necesita.

—Somos un equipo. Los de un equipo siempre ayudan a su capitán —declaró Sero.

—¡Claro! Además, si Bakugo está de novio con Kirishima podrán usar los descuentos en el cine sin que parezca raro —objeto Mina haciendo reír a todos. Bakugo gruño contra ella—. ¡No comiences a entrar en negación!

—Ella tiene un punto, Bakugo —apuntó el del quirk de cinta—. Estamos intentando ayudarte, pero llevamos aquí un rato y solo has caído ante las bromas de Kaminari. Pero no lo has mandado a volar.

Las cuatro personas en su cama le dirigieron una mirada insinuante al castaño. Bakugo apretó los dientes.

—Porque el idiota tiene razón, ¿o no, Bakugo? —Mina preguntó.

—¡Ya cállate, alien! —Bakugo finalmente estalló, no literalmente—. ¡Todos ustedes deberían estar ayudándome con ese pelo de pincel y solo hacen que quiera matarlos!, ¿acaso no tienen ideas? —observó a Kaminari y Jiro con malestar—. ¡Ustedes son prácticamente una pareja casada cuando discuten!, ¡¿no tienen una mierda para decir?!

—¡Oye, no somos pareja! —declararon al unísono.

—Aja, y Todoroki no lee mangas —carcajeó Ashido ante el sonrojo de ambos. Miro a Bakugo—. Capitán, si desea un consejo sobre cómo hablar con Kirishima, solo ve y decídelo. No necesitas nada especial con él, ustedes ya tienen algo especial de por sí.

—Eso es cierto, Bakugo. Por más que quisiéramos proponerte ideas, no las tomarías —comentó Sero.

—Dirías que son absurdas —señalo Kaminari.

—O exageradas —complemento Jiro.

—Y terminas diciendo que mejor piensas algo tú para con Kirishima. ¡Y esa es la verdad! —término Mina apoyando una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Bakugo. Este la miró sorprendido—. Mi único consejo es que podrías ir ahora, Kirishima estaba terminando de mirar la novela con su hermana desde la cámara.

Kaminari jadeó.

—¿Todavía continúa viendo la Casa de las Flores? Creí que había entendido que era absurda —cuestiono con queja.

—Bueno, es una cuestión familiar —apuntó Jiro incorporándose de la cama, bostezando—. Lo siento, chicos. Tengo sueño.

Sero también se estiro y bostezo. A pesar de que era divertido e importante lo que había acontecido esa noche, durante la mañana tienen clases y un largo camino todavía para ser héroes. Camino donde estarían todos juntos como un equipo. Como el Bakusquad.

—¿Estamos listos? —indagó Mina viendo a todos estirarse para salir del cuarto. Bakugo se adelantó y fue hacia a la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con Kirishima con la oreja pegada contra la madera para posteriormente caer sobre el castaño—. Oh, vaya…

El pelirrojo sintió su barbilla contra algo duro y forjado. Estaba apoyado contra el torso de Bakugo y este tenía su mirada rojiza clavada con intensidad sobre él. Ante esto, Kirishima intentó reincorporarse, pero unos fuertes brazos lo frenaron y no consiguió moverse. Levantó su mirada y se encontró a Bakugo sonriendo con altanería, el dueño del quirk de endurecimiento chillo de alegría.

Todos sonrieron ante la escena y decidieron salir para dejar a sola a la recién realizada pareja.

—Eso explica porque estabas más idiota de lo usual —Jiro a Kaminari, este hizo un gesto de desentendido.

—Bueno, tenía una idea de cómo iba a terminar esta conversación. Sabía que debía avisarle a Kirishima con tiempo.

—A eso le llamo trabajo en equipo —concluyó Sero.

—¡Sí, otra misión cumplida por el Bakusquad! —vociferó Mina y todos chocaron sus puños en señal de festejo. Las risas se vieron interrumpidas cuando contra la puerta de Bakugo se escuchó un portazo violento. Todos se quedaron en silencio—. Mm, creo que deberíamos salir de aquí…

Y así como estaban juntos, el equipo se separaba rápidamente para dejar a su capitán y primer oficial en la intimidad.


End file.
